The plan
by The-Fujiyoshi-Girl
Summary: Ghirahim has his reasons for retreating at the Skyview Temple. Instead of killing him, Ghirahim has plans of his own; plans much more effective for breaking a person. Non/con Ghiralink in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Link drew in a ragged breath as he shot an infuriated glance upwards at Ghirahim, who now held the Goddess sword in his hand. Ghirahim smiled down at the young man, who, despite being knocked over, defenseless, still continued to feign some power in the situation.

It was blatantly obvious just what kind of place he was in.

Stifling laughter at the so-called hero´s defeat, Ghirahim mused over just what method of torture he would carry out on the helpless Sky-Child. Suddenly, an idea floated into his mind; an idea better than any else.

And the best part? Nobody would see it coming.

Noting Ghirahim´s thoughtful state, Link took this chance by attempting to reclaim his sword. Mustering all of his strength, he lunged for it. And, much to his surprise, he was able to take his weapon back from the very hand of his attacker with ease.

And with that, Ghirahim´s plans began to file into place.

Following his strategy from before to attack where Ghirahim´s guard was down, Link continued where the fight had left off; this time being especially careful to keep hold of his sword. After a few minutes, the Demon Lord surrendered, promising that the next battle would be most brutal. And, with a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim vanished into a flurry of diamonds.

Grabbing the heart container, Link could scarcely breathe as he made his way to the door that was concealing Zelda, the one he had worked so hard for.

…Or, so he thought.

As it seemed, Zelda was long gone, leaving Link with very mixed emotions. For, even though she was gone, that still meant that she was out there, somewhere.

Apprehensive from the stresses of the day and just plain exhausted, he was more than ready to return to Skyloft for a good, long rest.

* * *

Ghirahim laughed outright at how perfectly his little drama performance had gone. That boy, Link, had seriously believed that he could catch Ghirahim, the _Demon Lord_ off guard? Preposterous!

Still, Link being as gullible as he was would work very well for Ghirahim´s plans.

He waited just outside the temple so he could follow Link back to whatever it was that allowed him to come to the surface at all. Walking cautiously as to not draw any attention to himself, Ghirahim stalked behind Link; that is, until they arrived at one of the Goddess Statues.

Perplexed as to why the boy was coming to such a place, Ghirahim was growing impatient with the boy´s lazy meandering along every damn path. He understood that the child was tired from the fight, but he might as well mind himself.

Then, as quick as a flash, Link was lifted into the air by the Goddess´ power. He flew through the clouds to just above the large cloud line, from where he could see Skyloft before whistling to his loftwing.

It was a glorious bird, as red as an intense fire, and simply quick as a whip! Link flew to Skyloft, where he leapt off onto the platform before making his way back to the Knight´s Academy.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim was momentarily shocked at the speed with which things had transpired. He had never experienced, nor heard of any such phenomenon! Yet, he hadn´t much time, as long as he could still sense the boy´s presence, he could locate him. But, the aura was fleeting; he likely only had a minute or so more before he would be out of luck, his plans ruined.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, once more summoning the flurry of diamonds to whisk himself to the land where the boy was, the land high above the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

It was growing dark as Link approached the Knight´s Academy. He was beaten, tired and starving. All he wanted was to lie down and forget that today ever happened, although, it seemed to be etched slowly into his very core; all of the trials and fights. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen for dinner, he hadn´t eaten a thing all day long!

* * *

Ghirahim arrived instantaneously at the area where Link had landed. He could sense the presence of the boy nearby, yet he needed to wait. Patience was key for his plan, as the element of surprise would make it all the more intoxicating. He couldn´t be spotted, everyone knew everyone here. If he were to be seen, his plans would all be ruined entirely. No, he wasn´t going to let that happen, his idea was far too delicious to be spoiled so easily.

Ducking behind a headstone in the cemetery on the outskirts of the island, Ghirahim want through his plan over and over again, becoming very excited to see the look on that ´hero` ´s face.

* * *

After a full bowl of pumpkin soup from the cafeteria, Link just wanted to lie down and sleep for ages. His head was pounding with exhaustion. Bracing a wall for support; he stumbled to his room and collapsed onto the bed, out like a light.

Sadly, even sleep was invaded by horrible creatures. Nightmares lashed out behind his closed cerulean eyes. A horrible laugh rang out in the very reaches of his subconscious; a mocking, smug, twisted sound. It seemed almost too real to be part of his dream…

* * *

At nightfall, Ghirahim had made his way undetected through the town; he had almost reached the area where he detected Link the strongest. He looked cautiously around the fence, where he noticed another young man in orange walking aimlessly back and forth through the building´s courtyard.

_Damn. I´ll never get past that idiot walking normally…_ Ghirahim thought to himself.

Obviously he had his transportation magic, but he had wanted to make a more dramatic entry. But, oh well, he would rather get in undiscovered than have to sneak around that orange buffoon.

With a snap of his fingers, he sent himself into the room of the Sky-child.

He laughed a bit when he saw the younger man all sprawled across the bed, still wearing his uniform from that day. Although, almost in response to his laugh the boy groaned a bit and turned onto his left side, facing the wall. Ghirahim tried to stifle his laughter; the Goddess´ hero was nothing more than a boy, a _child. _

_How hilarious._

* * *

Link was torn from sleep by an icy cold hand on his hip. His vision was erratic as he tried to make out the figure in the pitch dark room; his eyes still unadjusted to the night.

His blood ran cold as the figure began to laugh at his panic.

_ He knew that laugh._

´´W-why have you come? How d-did you find me?!`` Link managed to scream out in a horse whisper, fear constricting his chest. This was his safe place. If the enemy knew where he was; his weaknesses… All would be lost.

Ghirahim smiled menacingly down at the boy. So helpless, like a trapped animal looking for any way to escape its fate. Everything was just as he pictured it would be. Oh, was he going to enjoy this.

With swift fingers, he lifted the boy´s tunic up over his head. He discarded it on the floor along with the chainmail and, finally, the soft white shirt beneath.

Link protested and hit, but Ghirahim wasn´t going to have any of it. He used his magic to create bonds for the boy´s hands and feet, leaving him vulnerable as he struggled to break free.

As Link was distracted by trying to find a way to release the bonds, he neglected to notice that Ghirahim has made his way over to the table and retrieved something from it. And, he couldn´t have cared less, that is, until this object was being used to slice down his chest.

A scream of pain and horror escaped his mouth as the cold metal of his wood carving knife broke the skin of his chest, leaving blood to flow and creating a jagged mark across him.

Ghirahim licked his lips; his sensitive demon nose could smell the blood pouring from the boy´s chest. It was enough to make his head spin, _delicious blood._ Without even a second more´s thought, his long tongue was licking at the blood spilling from the cut; he had nearly forgotten the taste of mortal´s blood, it was ever so bitter sweet, like a fine wine to demons.

Link howled in pain, only to be silenced by Ghirahim´s hand upon his mouth.

´´Quiet this instant you insufferable fool. At this rate, you´ll wake the whole island up!`` he hissed.

Even if the blood was delectable, Ghirahim was growing impatient with these games. He had nearly forgotten just what it was he came here for; his smile growing mischievously as he recalled his plans.

Link was terribly worried; his thoughts ran rampant in his mind, threatening to crush him.

_What does he want? Will he bleed me dry, like this? Will I fail my task, never again to hear Zelda, to hear her sweet voice?_

Link wondered; fear gripping in his chest, creating whirlpools of pain and terror.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Link neglected to notice that Ghirahim had moved the bonds of his feet, spreading his legs wide. He was ripped violently from his mind when he felt Ghirahim´s cold hands grip on to the top of his pants. By this point, Ghirahim had moved his hand from Link´s mouth, freeing him to speak again; for he obviously knew the consequences of calling out.

´´W-what are you going t-to do..?`` Link stuttered, cautiously narrowing his eyes to try and make out Ghirahim´s silhouette. But he was interrupted as Ghirahim yanked his pants, as well as his underwear down to his ankles; leaving Link completely exposed by his enemy.

An icy fear shot down his spine as realization struck him.

´´ N-No, please, anything but that! Hurt me, torture me, ANYTHING!`` Link cried, only to be silenced once more by the hand upon his mouth.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, and a choked sob escaped his throat. Those sounds of agony, they were pure music to Ghirahim´s ears. Within seconds, Ghirahim had also removed his clothing, leaving him looming over the boy, both of them entirely nude.

Ghirahim chuckled ominously; this is how he would rid himself of this insignificant pest. He would break him for the inside out, just like a disease. Take away the boy´s honor, the only thing he had. It was absolutely _brilliant._

Link´s cerulean eyes grew wide with terror; he knew what was happening now. With one thrust, Ghirahim forced his way into the young man, causing blood to spill from his backside.

The tears rolled freely now, Link began to sob, unable to do anything at all as he was sadistically violated by his worst enemy.

Ghirahim was so intoxicated with the sounds of his victim's sobs, that he scarcely heard the soft voice as the door creaked open cautiously.


End file.
